


Collision

by castleheart



Category: Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heterosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Open to suggestion for pairings, Romance, Sexual Tension, Yaoi, protective kyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleheart/pseuds/castleheart
Summary: Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru transfer to Ouran Academy, Haruhi reunites with her childhood friend, and new relationships blossom for all our favorite characters and a bunch of shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I'm bringing back, I heavily edited it, thankfully my writing skills have somewhat improved over the last few years. I'm writing this for fun, especially since these two animes have a special place in my heart, and I finished rewatching Ouran and Fruits basket, so I figured I'd refine and post this story and see if I should try to actually finish it this time.
> 
> R&R if you want me to continue please, reviews are my lifeblood. I hope you enjoy. Somewhat canon compliant, the curse is lifted, but they still transform sometimes either due to stress or being hugged, just not as often.
> 
> As far as pairings go, Kyo/Tohru are the only solid couple I have in mind here, but there's going to be a mix of slash and hetero pairings, so don't continue to read if it's not your thing. There may be a lemon or lime thrown in as well, we'll see. Leave your thoughts as to who you would want Yuki to be paired with, I'm thinking either the twins, Mori or Kyoya.

"Have a nice day at school you three!" Shigure called out to Tohru Honda, Yuki and Kyo Sohma.

Kyo didn't even look back as he kept on walking, same with his cousin, Yuki. They weren't exactly enthusiastic about switching schools, nor did they know why Akito's forcing this on them. It could be worse though, Tohru found out they were being forced to transfer so she worked really hard and was able to get a scholarship to the school, so they were all able to attend school together still. Her excitement came off her like pink flowers, while the boys sulked and dragged their feet along.

Tohru paused and glanced over her shoulder, smiling and waving as she called out, "Oh we will! See you later Shigure-san!"

The brunette spun back around and jogged to catch up with the boys, before grabbed both their hands happily; she's so excited to be attending such a prestigious school like Ouran. She had doubts about passing the entrance exam so it was a true relief that she ended up being accepted into the school, it was hard, but it was totally worth it! Though the girl's uniforms were a bit fancy, and the dress kind of itched around the collar, but she thought she looked cute nonetheless. She added two frilly yellow bows to her hair for her accessories, and she actually liked the way it all pulled together, it would just have to take some getting used to.

Ever since the curse was lifted, the Sohma's don't turn into animals as frequently as they used to. They would turn occasionally when hugged by a female or under intense stress, but the changes were on and off. Kyo and Yuki even seemed to get along with each other a lot more, which was odd but good in a way. Though they still argued a lot and fought on several occasions, and Tohru would almost think it would be weird if they didn't.

Despite being forced to go to a new school, they seemed happier, especially Kyo. He smiled a lot more often, and doesn't lose his temper as often as he used to.

Yuki smiled softly at Tohru, "You seem very excited to be going to this school," he said in his quiet and endearing voice, "Is it that important to you?"

Tohru nodded ecstatically, "Yes it is!" she looked up at the sky as they continued down the sidewalk, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out before saying, "Not only is Ouran a prestigious school exclusive to the wealthy and powerful, but I heard that a long time friend of mine is attending there as well! I'm so grateful for this adventure!"

"A friend? Who?" Kyo asked curiously, looking down at the excited young woman.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Tohru told him, looking up at him with her dark brown eyes, "We've known each other since we were little kids, her mom knew my mom. But her mom died because of a sickness, and she lives with her dad now. We were separated because I moved away, and we haven't talked to each other in a few years. I can't wait to surprise her when I get there, the look on her face will be so worth it!"

"She doesn't even know that you'll be going to that school?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Nope! I wanted to really surprise her!" Tohru hummed as they approached the bus stop, "Besides, I don't have her phone number or email or anything, so I wouldn't be able to."

"Oh, I see," Yuki murmured, he couldn't help but feel nervous about this whole thing. He's not sure what Akito is plotting, and he had just gotten comfortable with trying to make friends, but Tohru's excitement helped alleviate some of the nervousness he's feeling, "I'm curious of how this new school is like, but I feel like we're going to be incredibly misplaced there. We're not exactly on the same level of social status as the rest of the school, the rumors I've heard about it are quite interesting though."

"What kind of rumors?" Tohru asked curiously

"Well, from what I've heard, they have some sort of host club," Yuki told her.

"Host club? What's a host club?" she asked.

"Oh, come on, seriously? You don't know what a host club is?" Kyo remarked and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I- I'm sorry, I- I've never heard of a host club before," Tohru apologized in her usual timid manner.

"Uh- wait- no, I'm sorry," the ginger found himself apologizing as well, he's always saying things that sound not as mean in his head.

"Well, if the rumors are true, then you'll soon see," Yuki assured her with a sweet smile, throwing a casual arm around her shoulders. He let out a soft breath of relief when he didn't change, he enjoyed small gestures like these towards Tohru. He liked holding her and hugging her, she's become somewhat of a comfort to him, in a motherly like way. Even an arm around her shoulders makes him feel peaceful.

Kyo glared murder at Yuki for touching Tohru so casually, he was two seconds from removing Yuki himself when the bus pulled up and opened the door for them.

The three students boarded said bus and they drove off towards their new school. They sat in the back, but earned some stares thanks to their flashy new school uniforms. Still, they did their best to ignore it as Tohru chatted with Kyo nearly the entire way, while Yuki stared out the window.

"Check it out!" Tohru suddenly shouts and leaned over Yuki to look out the window, beaming at the Academy as they approached. It was so big and beautiful, elegant and classy for a place merely for education. It almost seemed like too much, especially the big iron gates they had to go through to get inside. Everything looked so fancy, the three were overwhelmed just at the sight.

The bus pulled to a stop and the kids got off, glancing around as they tried to locate the entrance to the building they needed to get to for their classes. It was so big they could hardly tell.

Students caught sight of them as they approached, and stopped to stare. It didn't take long for the chatter to start up, "Whoa, what an attractive group of people!"

"That girl is smoking hot!"

"That boy has such bright orange hair, he's cute too!"

"Aw, that boy has such pretty silver eyes, he's as pretty as a girl!"

"Tamaki has some competition in store for him!"

Tohru sighed and sweat dropped, it seemed no matter where they went they all attracted attention. Especially Yuki, though Tohru could hardly blame the girls for fawning, Yuki is pretty gorgeous, and was quite popular at their old school, so it's hardly a surprise that it's no different here. Tohru can't help but slightly giggle as Kyo laughed at the remark the girl made about Yuki looking like a girl, while Yuki didn't look so pleased.

"Well, looks as if this will turn out just like our old school," Yuki grumbled and rubbed his forehead before continuing on, Tohru following and Kyo following once he finally stopped laughing, "Shut up, stupid cat."

* * *

"Did you see that new group of students this morning?" Suzuki Haitani was saying to Kyoto Amane in their 11th grade class, "Their names were Yuki and Kyo Sohma, and that girl with them was Tohru Honda I think. Yuki was sooo cute! I've never seen a boy that looked so elegant and perfect!"

"He can't be cuter then Tamaki-kun, I refuse to believe it!"

"You'll disagree once you see him for yourself!"

Kyoya Ootori's ears perked up at the idle gossip; next to him, Tamaki Suoh also caught what they were saying.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki prompted in curiosity, looking at his friend for more information.

"Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma are cousins that come from a wealthy clan, the Sohma's. Their female companion is an honor student that got in on a scholarship."

"Like Haruhi?"

"Precisely. Not much about their pasts, according to my research Tohru Honda's mother died a years ago in a car accident, never knew her father. She's roommates with Kyo and Yuki Sohma, which is why they are all so close. There's nothing too special about her, though it is a mystery as to how she ended up living with their family. There's a lack of information out there about them, though they attended an average public school before they transferred here. Oh, but a fun fact is that at Yuki's old school, he too was considered 'The Prince'," Kyoya told him smoothly, scanning over his notes in his puzzling black notebook. Tamaki never knew how exactly Kyoya got his information, but it sure did come in handy.

"He was considered 'The Prince'?! Sort of like me!" He stood up and made a dramatic gesture with his arms, his lavender eyes sparkling, "Except we all know that I'M the king!"

"Yes we all know that Tamaki," Kyoya mumbled absentmindedly as the teacher entered the room and called the students for their attention.

* * *

"Have you seen the new kids?" Hikaru's asking Kaoru and Haruhi in their own classroom. Hikaru was sitting on Haruhi's desk, while Haruhi was sitting in her chair with Kaoru sitting at her side.

"New kids?" Haruhi asks, tilting her head a bit.

"Yeah, I saw them this morning, I don't know their names but one of them is here on scholarship too, just like you, Haruhi," Kaoru spoke up, cupping his chin in his hand and leaning his elbow on the desk in front of him.

"Oh, is that so?" Haruhi asked, crossing her legs and leaning her elbows on the desk.

"Yeah, and she's really cute too!" Hikaru hummed and smiled, before suddenly smothering Haruhi in a hug, "Though, she's not nearly as cute as you, Haruhi!"

"G- get off!" Haruhi shouted and blushed, shoving the twin off her.

"Not only that, I hear even more are coming," Kaoru adds offhandedly.

"Oh, really?" Haruhi patted down her uniform and settled back in her chair, "Isn't it kinds strange that they're transferring in the middle of the school year?"

"Maybe, I don't know anything about that, but, I heard that the Sohma family is really big, so there will be a lot of new students attending here in a few days," Hikaru says as he settles back onto the desk.

"That's nice that there will be a lot of new faces around here," Haruhi says with a smile.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're like. I heard that one of them was considered a prince at their old school," Kaoru says with a mischievous smile.

"Tono has some competition coming his way," Hikaru says with the same smile.

Haruhi laughed a bit nervously, _'I wonder how this'll pan out…'_

* * *

During lunch, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all met up before getting in line for food. Not all of them have classes together, Yuki found himself envious that Kyo had homeroom with Tohru, while he had to sit in classes by himself and get stared at all day. it seemed like their peers weren't too interested in socializing with him yet, or it could be his own social anxiety keeping him from going out of his way to talk to anyone. Anyone would be unnerved by the amount of whispers and stares they're receiving, of course they attracted a lot of attention as they picked up their food, paid, and went to a table of their own.

"How're you liking Ouran so far, Tohru?" Yuki asked the girl as they settled down into their chairs, digging into their food.

"It's been amazing!" Tohru says enthusiastically smiling brilliantly, "Everyone is a lot nicer than expected, and I've even made some friends along the way."

"That's no surprising, you're always good at making friends no matter where you go," Kyo compliments her albeit a bit shyly, before digging into his soup.

"Have you seen your old friend yet?" Yuki asked curiously as he nibbled on his bread.

"Haruhi you mean?" Tohru shook her head and sighed softly in disappointment, "No, I haven't. I don't see her around here yet, and I don't have any classes with her either. Well, I am a year older then her…"

"You mean, Haruhi Fujioka?" a new voice stated behind them, "Sorry, I kind of overheard your conversation."

Tohru looked over her shoulder to see an attractive redhead standing there, a big pink bow in her hair and a curious expression in her amber eyes.

"Yes, exactly, do you happen to know where I can find Haruhi?" she asks hopefully.

"He's a member of the host club, you can find him in the music room 3, the abandoned one after school today," the girl told her.

Tohru blinked, so the rumors about the host club was true?

"Thank you so much," her thanks is accompanied with a grateful smile, "Your name was…?"

"I'm Renge Houshakuji," the girl told her before waving as she began to walk away, "It was nice meeting you three, see ya around."

Once she was gone, Tohru turned back to see both Yuki and Kyo staring at her pointedly.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" the brunette asks curiously.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice," Kyo remarked and crossed his arms, "Didn't you say that Haruhi was a girl?"

"Yes, and she is," Tohru replied, narrowing her eyes in curiosity.

"But Miss Honda, that girl referred Haruhi as a boy," Yuki said, running a hand through his hair.

Tohru paused and thought back to what the girl said…

_"Yes, he's in the host club, you can find him in the music room 3, the abandoned one after school today."_

"Oh yeah, could she be mistaken for someone else then?" Tohru wondered aloud, blinking her brown eyes at her friend.

"Maybe she just slipped up her words," Yuki shrugs it off as he continued to eat, "And we can go with you after school today, to that host club to see if she's really there. Though, I will be a bit late because I have to talk to my teachers concerning my grades and such."

"Same here," Kyo grunted around his mouthful of noodles.

"Well, I can always go by myself, there's no need to trouble yourselves," Tohru says quickly, blushing a bit.

Yuki smiled, there she went again, always putting others before herself and yet never wanting anyone to go out of their way for her.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo assures her before Yuki could say anything else, "We're going because we want to, not because we have to, alright?" he tried to sound firm, but there was a softness in his voice that only Tohru could detect.

She smiled softly at him, "Okay, thank you."

Kyo blushed and looked away, "Wh- whatever."

* * *

_**After school… Once the host club was closing up.** _

Tamaki's waving to the last of their customers as they headed out for the day, before turning back to Kyoya, "How did we do today, Mommy?" he ran over and hugged Kyoya from behind.

Kyoya, unaffected by the kings' affection since it's a very common thing, "We did pretty good, not better than some days, but average."

Hani smiled, "Oh, it was SOOOOOOO tiring today though!" he climbed onto Mori's shoulders, "Takashi, let's get home!"

Haruhi stood up from the couch and grabbed her stuff, "Well, I gotta get home. See you guys later!"

The door suddenly opened as Haruhi neared, and in peered a delicate looking female. She had such pretty dark brown eyes, long brown hair that reached to her lower back, a slender built frame, and petite features. She appeared to be nervous and a bit timid, but somehow also determined. Her chocolate eyes scanned the room, as if she's searching for something.

"Oh, a new guest?" Tamaki instantly turned back on the charm, "We're closed for the day, princess, but feel free to come tomorrow!"

The girl didn't seem to hear him as she and Haruhi's eyes met. Haruhi was frozen, her brown eyes wide in shock as she stuttered out, "T- Tohru Honda?!"

Tohru brightened up and smiled widely, "Haru- Haruhi?"

She ran to her and crushed the girl in a tight hug, who returned the hug with a soft smile. The scene was so cute and endearing that the host club didn't dare to interrupt them until they finally pulled away. It was a rare sight to see Haruhi acting feminine like this.

"It's been so long since we last seen each other!" Haruhi said, they were still gripping each other's hands, both smiling very widely.

"I know, like ten years!" Tohru and Haruhi giggled.

"Haruhi, who is this girl?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in sync; they're aware that she's probably one of the new transfer students, but her relationship to Haruhi is a mystery.

"Oh, sorry," she looked over her shoulder at them, "This, is my childhood friend Tohru Honda. We got separated a long time ago because she moved away with her mother, I honestly didn't expect to see her again."

"Oh, a lady friend of our Haruhi?!" Tamaki got excited and went up to Tohru, taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head up to look at him. "She's so cute too! It's nice to meet you, princess!"

Tohru blushed deeply, instantly flustered as the rest of the club members sighed; _there's a time and place, Tamaki..._

"Hey blondie! You better take your hands off her!" Tamaki looked up to see a young male standing there with red eyes and orange hair. He was good looking, one arm lifted and another one his hip. He wore the school uniform lazily, the first two buttons unbuttoned and the tie hanging loosely around his neck. His pants sagging a bit and his shirt untucked, "Unless you want me to mess up your pretty boy face!"

Tamaki immediately obeyed, retrieving his arm and scurrying back to hide behind an intrigued Kyoya.

Tohru turned around, "Kyo! i- It's alright, it wasn't a big deal really!" she says quickly before he decided to carry out his promise.

"What do you mean it wasn't a big deal, you idiot!" Kyo snapped and took a few steps forward to hover over Tohru in a protective manner, "Don't let guys you don't know touch you so casually!"

"Kyo, calm down," another voice admonished behind him, and in stepped a very cute looking male with silver hair and matching silver eyes, "You won't make friends being so hostile towards everyone, and more importantly, you're embarrassing me."

"Shut up you damn rat, don't tell me to calm down!" Kyo turned to snap at him, hackles rising even further.

"Stupid cat," Yuki sighed hopelessly, shrugging off the slew of insults that came soon after.

"Please don't fight you two," Tohru pleaded, cutting into their argument.

"Tohru-chan, who are your friends?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Oh, this is, Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma. Kyo, Yuki, this is my friend Haruhi Fujioka," she introduced them, "They're also my roommates... It's a long story, but I transferred here with them so we could graduate together, on a scholarship of course."

"Haruhi… Fujioka?" Yuki peered at the girl, observing her for merely a brief moment, "Why are you a girl, but dressed as a boy? Are you transgender? If so, what pronouns would you prefer?"

The twins and Tamaki gasped dramatically, the male saw right through Haruhi's disguise!

' _Well that explains why that girl from earlier referred to Haruhi as a boy…'_ Yuki and Kyo thought to themselves at the same time.

"You can refer to me however you want, but it is kind of a secret I need to keep for now, so male pronouns would be best when around people who don't know," Haruhi informs him carelessly; she didn't mind them knowing, ignoring how Tamaki and the twins freaked out behind her for revealing her secret without hesitation, "As for why, well that's also a long story."

"That can be told once we catch up over dinner," Tohru adds with a sweet smile before looking to the other boys, "Who are your club mates though, Haruhi?"

"Oh, well…" Haruhi glanced at the twins, "That's Hikaru and Kaoru," she pointed to Tamaki, "That's Tamaki Suoh," she pointed to Kyoya, Mori, and Hani, who stood in a group at the couch, "That's Kyoya Ootori, Hani-senpai, and Mori-senpai."

Tohru bowed in their general direction, "It's nice to meet you all."

They returned the greeting.

"So, dinner? Tonight?" Haruhi prompts once the introductions are out of the way.

"Yeah, that sounds great! You can bring your friends if you want to!" Tohru says excitedly and smiled at the boys, "Kyo and Yuki probably will come with me, if they want to that is-."

"Of course we're coming with you!" Kyo snapped and crossed his arms, glaring murder at Tamaki, "Who knows what HE'LL try to pull if I'm not there!"

Tamaki gave him an innocent look, his amethyst eyes wide and puppy-like, "I wouldn't try anything really bad, I'm an honest guy…"

"And what am I, chop liver?" Yuki grumbled from behind him.

"Yes, you are! Damned rat!" Kyo yelled at his cousin, ignoring what Tamaki said.

"Shut up, stupid cat, your voice is annoying me," Yuki replied, his voice deceptively calm but Tohru could sense the rising anger.

"Oh? MY voice is annoying? Well YOUR voice makes my ears bleed asshole!" Kyo retorted, riled up and not afraid to hide it.

"They truly do fight like a cat and a mouse, and their nicknames for each other is hilarious," Haruhi observed, she seemed thoroughly amused at their antics.

Tohru laughed nervously, _'You have no idea…'_


End file.
